The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. A semiconductor device may include bit line structures and storage contact plugs. The storage contact plugs may be adjacent the bit line structures. Each of the storage contact plugs may cover a portion of an upper surface of adjacent bit lien structure. The structure of the storage contact plugs, however, may impair the reliability of the semiconductor device.